Carring You My Feel
by Khasabat04
Summary: Perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah, bagaimana aku dapat melakukan segalahal padamu hingga aku menyakitimu itu semua karna perasaan ini begitu dalam untukmu.. Exo Ukiss Super Junior


**Aku akan menjaganya, menjaga pesan mommy/ Bagaimana aku menerimanya?/ Mama bisakah kau melihatku?/ Tidak ada yang lain selain dirimu, ku mohon kembalilah..**

**Acak-Acakan**

**Ukiss—EXO—Super Junior  
Yaoi|Genderswict**

" eh, apa?"

Semua tersenyum-senyum menggoda Tao yang sepertinya masih belum sadar dengan ketidak sadarannya itu. Aku hanya menggeleng mencoba mengalihkan pandangaku kearah Kai dan Kevin lagi. Mereka tampak benar-benar tidak bisa bersama karna Kai selalu menjahilinya hingga aku melihat Kriss-_ge _ mendekati mereka dan menarik Kevin pergi. Mungkinkah Kriss-_ge_ cemburu pada Kevin?

Kevin

Sangat menyenangkan berada di korea, meski kemarin sempat masuk rumah sakit dan mengingat mommy hari ini aku sudah masuk kuliah dan dinyatakan sehat. Semuanya benar-benar baik chingu-chingu sekelasku datang ke RS saat aku tertidur dan Kriss-_ge_ menceritakan jika Tao meminta maaf karna telah membuatku terbaring di RS. Ahhaha sebenarnya aku saja yang kurang focus jadi harus terbanting saat pertandingan hehe.  
Bibi Leeteuk juga mengunjungiku saat aku sakit bahkan ia pergi dengan suami dan anaknya yang ternyata chinguu sekelasku, Kai. Kami menceritakan banyak hal hingga tanpa sadar aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mendapati aku tertidur dikamarku sendiri. Aku melihat Kriss-_ge _ tersenyum kearahku dan mengisaratkan agar aku cepat merapikan diriku untuk berangkat sekolah. Sejak kejadian aku menangis di Rumah sakit Kriss-_ge _ berubah menjadi lebih hangat padaku bahkan dia tidak segan membantuku memakai sepatu karna aku masih kesulitan menggunakan tanganku yang masih sakit karna bantingan dari Tao. Semuanya sungguh perhatian padaku dari chingu sekelasku hingga chingu Kriss -_ge_. Dan yang membuatku sedikit aneh adalah ini pertama kalinya aku dihukum seumur hidupku dan ini gara gara si Kamjong jelek yang merebut buku milik Tao yang sedang ku salin saat Jungmin songsaenim menerangkan.

" Kevin-aah.."

" hemm"

" Kau tau jika _gege_ mu tercinta itu sedang menatap kita dengan tatapan sendu? Kalau boleh aku tau apa kalian bertengkar?"

Aku menghentikan aksi mencabuti rumputku dan menoleh kesudut pandangan Kai, ya aku melihat Kriss-_ge_ menatap kami dengan pandangan sendu. Aku menggeleng lalu meneruskan pekerjaanku yang terganggu oleh makluk berinisial Kai itu. Kai mendekatkan kepalanya di kepalaku..

" aku yakin, _gege_ mu itu menyayangi dan menghawatirkanmu dengan sangat hanya saja ia tidak menunjukkannya.."

Ku tatap mata namja pembuat onar dikelas itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?

" aku dapat melihat bagaimana ia ingin sekali membantumu dan memarahiku karna mengajakmu kena hukuman, apa kalian tidak dekat?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuatku terdiam. Ingatanku berjalan mundur mencari beberapa memori yang selama ini terjadi di hidupku. Pertama kali aku melihat Kriss-_ge_ adalah saat dimana pemakaman mommyku, dia menangis meneriakan kata 'Mommy' terus menerus hingga seseorang yang ku ketahui bernama Selly menenangkannya dan membawanya beranjak pulang. Saat itu juga Daniel, seorang dokter yang selama ini menangani mommyku mengatakan bahwa aku akan tinggal dip anti asuhan Santana di San Fransisco, tempat yang amat jauh dari Canada. Aku tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali mommy dan saat itu mommy sudah tenang di surge bersama dengan Tuhan yang akan menjaganya hingga aku tidak perduli aku akan sendirian atau apapun karna aku senang tidak melihat mommyku menangis menahan sakit atau menjerit kesakitan saat setelah transfuse darah meski aku yakin aku akan merindukannya namun aku berusaha kuat. Daniel membimbingku menuju mobil putih miliknya namun saat itu seorang namja paruh baya mendekati kami mengatakan jika aku adalah anaknya karna aku anak dari istrinya yang telah meninggal, dia membawaku kesebuah rumah besar bersama seorang anak namja yang menatapku dengan expresi benci namun aku tau di mata anak itu hanya ada rasa kesepian. Wu Yi Fan atau Kriss-_ge_ jarang sekali berbicara padaku meski aku sudah berusaha mendekatinya, bahkan aku memasakkan makanan yang mommy bilang menjadi masakan andalannya jika daddy sedang marah namun ia masih saja memandangku dengan expresi datar. 4 tahun aku bersamanya, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus bersikap untuk meruntuhkan dinding hati seorang Wu Fan-_ge_ hingga aku menebalkan mukaku menganggap semua tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng tiri yang merebut mommy dari sisi daddy dan dirinya, aku akui mungkin itu salahku. Namun daddy mengatakan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengaku dan Kriss-_ge_ hanya iri karna aku dekat dengan mommy, aku mengerti dan memakluminya. Kemudian aku mendekatinya perlahan hingga ia mau mengatakan beberapa kata saat aku dibully teman-temanku, saat aku pulang dengan tubuh memar-memar dia memarahiku dan mengobati lukaku. Meski masih terlihat wajah datar saat ia menatapku namun aku bisa melihat matanya memancarkan kelembutan dan terlebih saat kami harus kehilangan daddy setelah aku terlambat mendonorkan darahku, Kriss-_ge_ memelukku dan mengatakan dia akan menjagaku selamanya. Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti tentang Kriss-_ge_ namun aku bisa merasakan ia menyayangiku sebagai saudara kandungnya dia juga mengatakan minta maaf karna pernah membenciku dan menganggapku sebagai musuh, aku tidak mengerti tapi ya sudahlah aku menganggapnya sebagai hadiah keke.

" auww!"

Pekik ku saat merasaakan kulitku tersayat, Kai hanya menggeleng melihat darah mengalir dari jariku yang tidak sengaja terkena pisau yang ku pegang.

" kau bodoh melamun sambil memegang pisau.."

Komentar Kamjong satu ini membuatku kesal, saat ingin menjilat jariku untuk mengehntikan darah yang keluar lenganku ditarik seseorang. Kriss-_ge_!

" kajja aku antar ke UKS, tidak baik jika itu menimbulkan infeksi.."

Ucapan datar itu membuatku melirik si kamjong bingung. Kai hanya mengangguk saat Kriss-_ge_ menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas kami sendiri. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana dengan lembut Kriss-_ge _ membalut lukaku ia terlihat berbeda.

" gwacana Kevin?"

" eoh?"

Dia terseyum lalu mengacak rambutku dengan perlahan.

" _gege_ tidak marah padamu, tenang saja.."

Aku menatapnya berbinar, tadi sempat terbesit bagaimana Kriss-_ge_ akan memarahiku dan menjauhiku karna aku tidak menjadi anak yang baik namun melihat ia tersenyum dan duduk disamping ku di UKS membuatku bahagia.

" ge.."

" hmm?"

" aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tersenyum.."

" nado.."

Dia mengacak kasar rambutku.

" ah, aku harus menemani si Kai untuk menggantikanmu..kau tunggu disini saja, nanti aku akan kesini lagi.."

Aku hanya mengangguk, setelah mencium keningku Kriss-_ge_ meninggalkanku.  
Suasana UKS memang sangat sepi membuatku sedikit nyaman dan memainkan phonselku, yang tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

**From : Kamjongie**

**Aku berani bersumpah ****_gege_**** mu ini lebih mengerikan dari pada Taemin hyung! Dia memarahiku abis-abisan! Kau tunggu saja saat aku bisa membalasmu!**

Mataku berkedip sedikit tidak mengerti namun senyum tercetak di sudut bibirku.

**To : Kamjongie**

**Dia itu tampan!  
haha syukurlah dia memarahimu keke, dan enak saja kau mau membalasku? Aku tidak bersalah!ppabo!**

Ingatanku saat Kriss _-ge _ memarahiku membuatku kapok untuk melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak kata. Daddy pernah bilang jika Kriss-ge memarahiku dengan berbagai bahasa yang melebur hingga jika aku tidak mengangguk atau menyahutinya aku akan mendapatkan ceramah yang panjang. Dia tidak pernah memarahiku dengan expresi benar-benar marah, dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan expresi yang menakutkan meskipun dulu sebelum ia menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya, dia hanya menatapku datar dengan mata yang berubah-ubah fokusnya.  
'CKLEKK'  
Suara pintu di buka membuatku membuka mataku dan mendapati seorang namja sedang terburu-buru mengambil sesuatu di kotak obat, ia memunggungiku.

" kau cari apa?"

'BRAK' ia menjatuhkan kotak obat itu dan menatapku kaget.

" demi Tuhan kau mengagetkanku Kevin! Huuuh.."

Dia mengusap dadanya lalu memunguti obat-obatan yang terccecer di lantai dan membenarkan nya kembali.

" magh ku sedikit kambuh tadi, jadi sebelum parah aku mencari obat penawarnya dulu hehe..kau? Yaa! Bukannya kau dan Kai sedang dihukum?"

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya menunjukku dengan kaget, aku mengangkat tanganku yang di perban. Namja itu atau biasa anak-anak memaggilnya Eli kembali kaget dan mendekatiku, ia mengangkat tanganku yang di perban.

" kau kenapa? Apa si Kai yang melukaimu?"

" ah, ani..hanya tadi tidak sengaja jariku terkena pisau dan tanpa aku tau ternyata bukan hanya jariku tetapi telapak tanganku juga hehe.."

" aiss, dasar Jungmin songsae.."

Eli menggerutu tidak jelas mengumpat dan sedikit terdengar beberapa makian untuk Jungmin Songsaenim, dia terlihat lucu dan mungkin terlihat tampan dengan expresi kesalnya itu. Tampan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kasar saat menyadari apa yang tadi aku pikirkan, wajahku mulai memanas tidak jelas, OMO!

"ya! Kenapa wajahmu memerah? kau demam juga?"

" ani,.."

" ya Tuhan, akan ku carikan obat penurun panas! Sabar ne!"

Dan dapat ku lihat bagaimana dia panic mencari obat untukku.

" hehe..Eli kau lucu, aku baik-baik saja.."

" tidak wajahmu memerah! Ais..coba.."

Mataku terbelalak saat merasakan keningnya menempel di Keningku, aku dapat melihat matanya yang melihatku, bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat miliknya. Lama kami terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel dibibirku.  
'ELI MENCIUMKU!'  
Matanya terpejam seakan menikmati apa yang ia lakukan dan aku melihatnya dengan jelas bagaimana ia memejamkan matanya, kurasakan tangannya menyusup ke tengkukku dan menekannya kuat hingga bibir kami benar-benar menyatu dan aku tidak hanya merasakan bagaimana ia menghisap bibirku kedalam bibirnya. Tidak dapat ku percaya, dia menciumku dengan lembut dan lama hingga ku sadari aku kehabisan udara dan mendorongnya. Ku lihat ia kaget langsung menatapku.

" Kevin..mian aku.."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sambil menatapnya, bingung dengan apa yang ku rasakan dan berusaha meraupoksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

" aku lepas kendali mian.."

Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karna melihat tidak ada respon dariku, ia pergi. Ku pegangi bibirku yang terasa begitu nyata dengan ingatan ciuman tadi.

" ma-nis?"

Gumanku pelan, ku tepuk-tepuk pipiku untuk meredakan setruman hangat yang menjalar ditubuhku.

" Aww! Appoh.."

Keluhku saat aku tidak sengaja menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk menepuk dadaku.

" ckckck, sepertinya baby Fishy akan segera menerima balasan ku lewat sidragon jelek ini.."

" MWO?"

Mataku seakan ingin lepas dari peradabannya saat melihat Kai dan Kriss-_ge _ berada di ambang pintu.

" Kai, _ge-"_

" kami melihatnya lho! Dan..cukup ku akui kalian sangat meeesraaa.."

" MWO!?"

Lagi-lagi aku di buat tidak percaya.  
Kriss-_ge _tetap diam meskipun kami berada di rumah, ia sedang memasak.

" _gege_ mianhe.."

Tidak ada sahutan. Sungguh aku tidak percaya jika Kriss-_ge _ melihat bagaimana Eli menciumku, aku malu lebih malu karna aku berciuman dengan seorang namja. Sebuah isakan keluar dari bibirku, aku malu dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menjelaskannya pada Kriss-_ge_. Dia pasti merasa marah dan jijik padaku karna aku dicium namja..  
'CUP'  
Sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipiku, ku lihat Kriss-_ge _ tersenyum sambil meletakkan makan malam untuk kami berdua. Dia mengusap lembut air mata yang ada dipipiku.

" hikz..mian.."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku lembut.

" tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan.."

" tapi dia menciumku! Dia membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.."

Kriss-_ge_ menatapku, yang menunjuk dadaku.

"..disini terasa aneh saat dia menciumku.._ge_ mianhe.."

" heum, jadi baby fishy dragon sedang jatuh cinta eoh? Gwacana..jangan perdulikan apa yang _gege_ atau orang lain katakan tentang kalian berdua, _gege_ tau kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk merasakan jatuh cinta..ingat! _gege_ akan mendukungmu dan melindungimu, jika si namja pigeon itu menyakitimu katakan saja padaku maka namja itu akan menerima balasan yang setimpal.."

" ge! Aku tidak-"

Kriss-_ge_ hanya tertawa melihat wajah blushingku.

" hahaha dan lihatlah wajah blushingmu Kevin Wu! Hahaha.."

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang meledekku dan menemukan si Kamjong sedang tertawa senang meledek wajah blushingku. Sejak kapan namja berkulit Tan itu ada di apartemen kami? Dan aku melihat seorang yang mirip dengannya, apa itu Taemin hyung? Kami belum pernah bertemu karna ku dengar dia baru saja menyelesaikan lombanya di jepang. Taemin hyung tersenyum mengangguk padaku dan Kriss-_ge_.

" Kamjong! Berhenti meledek orang!"

" ya! Hyung itu mengasikkan! Lihat wajah baby Fishy dragon's itu! Terlihat sangat lucu!"

Dia mendengus kesal kearah Kai, lalu menatap kami dengan senyumnya.

" maafkan Kai, dia memang kurang sopan santun.."

Kriss-_ge _tersenyum saat melihat Taemin hyung memarahi Kai karna mengganggu kami , hingga suasana seperti keluarga tercipta. Meski aku lebih tua dari Kai tapi mereka selalu memanjakanku dan membelaku saat aku di bully oleh Kai.

" ah, Kevin! Kau serius dengan namja pigeon itu?"

'Bluss'  
Kurasakan pipiku kembali memanas, memang Kai tidak bisa di atur!

" aku tidak sedang menggodamu, jadi tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau memang menyukai namja itu kau harus bertahan dengan sesuatu yang tidak pasti.."

Ucapan Kai tiba-tiba serius.  
Kriss-_ge_ dan Taemin hyung menatap Kai yang sepertinya menjadi main di malam ini. Ah iya mereka menginap karna hari sudah terlalu malam dan malam sedang diguyur hujan jadi mau tidak mau kami menawari mereka untuk menginap.

" yang aku dengar dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah menembaknya dan ditolaknya, dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai..bahkan jauh sebelum kau kesini..mungkin hanya sebuah alasan untuk menghindar tapi saat mendengar dari Suho hyung yang merupakan namjachingu Lay-_ge_ bahwa benar Eli sangat mencintai seseorang yang hanya Eli saja yang tau siapa dia aku yakin dia tidak main-main.."

Wajah blushingku berubah menjadi wajah biasa dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari Kai.

AJ

Aku tertawa melihat wajah blushing Eli, lihatlah! Aoa yang sedang ia lakukan, meringkuk dalam selimut tebal sambil mencaciku.

" akan ku bunuh kau Aj!"

" hei, aku kan hanya memulainya dengan menempelkan keningmu bukan bibirmu!"

" YAAA! Gara-gara itu aku menciumnya! Bagaimana jika ia marah padaku? Bagaiimana jika ia menatapku jijik dan menjauhiku? Bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba hilang dari pandanganku? Bagaimana jika- jika..AGH! aku bisa gilaaaa!"

Dia berteriak sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya.  
Lay-_ge _ muncul dari balik pintu dan menatapku bingung seakan bertanya –apa-yang-terjadi-pada –saudara-kembarmu-. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan angkatan bahu hingga ia masuk kedalam kamar kami, ah harus ku akui umurnya memang sudah tua lebih tua dariku atau Eli namun lihatlah bahkan wajahnya masih seperti berumur sama seperti Tao dongsaengnya. Mungkin factor keturunan kali yang membuat mereka hampir mirip.

" Eli-er.."

" nanti aku akan turun! Biarkan aku sendiri merutuki kebodohanku!"

Ucap Eli.  
Ku anggukkan kepalaku pada Lay-_ge_ dan mengikutinya. Meski aku tidak begitu dekat dengan dua namja china yang tinggal dirumahku namun aku bisa merasakan kehangatan mereka saat berbicara dengan Eli, saat mereka memarahi Eli atau bermanja pada Eli. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan senang Eli, yah kami memang terlahir special.

" dimana hyungmu? Seopie?"

" dia sedang merenung eoma.."

Ucapku sedikit menahan senyumku.  
Aku tahu perasaan campur baur yang mendiami dada Eli, dan dari semuanya dapat kusimpulkan semua tentang Kevin. Namja yang menjadi mahasiswa baru di kelas kami yang sejak awal kedatangannya membuat dada si pigeon saudaraku berdesir hangat, ku akui dia memang namja manis dan sangat mengasikkan tapi tidak untukku karna Hoon lah segalanya haha.  
Tao mengambil makanannya dengan enggan membuat eoma menatapnya bingung, ya memang tidak pernah aku melihat namja panda itu tidak berselera makan seperti sekarang ini meski aku sudah lama tinggal bersama dengannya.

" Tao-er..gwacana?"

" he-eum.."

Dia hanya mengangguk mendapati pertanyaan dari Appa, Lay-_ge _ menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ah aku tau dia memang susah ditebak karna entah bagaimanapun susah untuk menebak karakteristik seseorang.

" oh, ya eoma ingin reunian dengan chingu-chingu eoma dan appa besok, bagaimana kalau kalian ajak chingu atau pacar-pacar kalian kesini .."

" aku boleh mengajak Hoon?"

Tanyaku semangat, Appa mengangguk.

" tentu saja..lagi pula Shindong pasti akan ikut.."

" kalau Suho?"

" Tentu! Karna mungkin ini akan menjadi reunian yang baik, karna sepertinya Siwon akan hadir juga..ahh aku harap kali ini Siwon dan Kibum berbaikan.."

Harus ku akui jika eomaku ini adalah orang yang paling suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, hah aku tau kisah keluarga Suho hyung yang boleh dibilang berantakan. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa eomanya membawa Suho yang masih dalam kandungan pergi meninggalkan hyung dan suaminya karna suatu hal dan yah itu dari sisi eomaku yang cerewet ini.  
Aku tersenyum menjemput Hoon, namja yang sudah satu tahun menjadi namjachinguku. Namja? Ya aku menyukainya yang sama sepertiku namja memang aneh namun itulah yang terjadi dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang namja seperti Hoon. Tidak banyak yang dapat dibanggakan dari Hoon, sebagai uke dia tidak terlalu cantik atau manis dan aku mengakui jika Lay-_ge_ atau Tao lebih manis daari Hoon. Sebagai seorang pelajar dia bukan orang yang pintar atau bodoh, dia hanya namja sederhana yang benar-benar mengikat hatiku hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa melepaska belenggunya.

" kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

" aniya, hanya rindu hehe"

Hoon menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan disampingku, aku melihat Eli menatap bangku seseorang dengan tatapan gelisah aku menyunggingkan senyumku saat tau dia sedang menunggu Kevin dan khawatir jika namja itu menghilang seperti seseorang yang ia temui di Canada dulu.  
Ku lihat Tao yang kini kembali menjadi namja hiperaktif bersama dengan Dongho dan yang lainnya membuat suasana kelas ramai. Dan, saat semua sedang menunggu Dosen datang terdengar suara pekikan kesal dari seseorang dan langkah kaki menuju keambang pintu.

" Dasar Kamjong Jeleeeek! Sini kau!"

" kejar aku baby fishy dragon's! hahaha.."

Aku kenal suara kesal itu, aku melirik kearah Eli yang sepertinya kaget. Dan suasana menjadi hening, saat seseorang menubruk pintu dengan sedikit keras membuat kelas hening benar-benar hening dengan pandangan semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang meringis kesakitan karna rambutnya di tarik ke belakang.

" ne! ne! aku menyerah..kev.."

" huh! Jika kau mengatakannya lagi akan ku pastikan kau mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal! Arra!?"

" ne, aww appoh! Kau menyakitiku.."

" hem! Bisakah kalian tidak di pintu dan memulai pelajaran?"

Suara dari Young songsae membuat kedua namja itu terbirit masuk kedalam kelas. Aku tidak pernah tau jika Kai bisa berbuat seperti tadi? Dan ah, appoh.. aku melirik kearah dimana Eli duduk, benar! Dia menatap Kevin dengan tatapan sedih.

_AJ –Ya..appoh.._

Aku tidak membalas telepathi nya hanya memegang dadaku, aku tau dia merasa kecewa melihat orang yang ia sukai bercanda dengan orang lain terlebih setelah kekalutannya semalam.

" wae?"

Hoon melirikku, aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawabnya.  
Materi Young songsae yang menurutku menyenangkan itu berlalu tanpa aku bisa menikmatinya, ya ini semua karna rasa sakit yang Eli rasakan sehingga aku ikut merasakannya.

" Kevin kau mau main ke rumahku? Sekalian ada reunian teman-teman eoma dan appaku.."

" eum.."

Ku dengar sedikit pembicaraan Tao, yang berada dua baris dibelakang tempat dudukku.

" Yaa! Kai kau akan ikutkan nanti malam?"

Suara Dongho membuat telingaku sedikit sakit, entah apa yang anak itu makan suaranya hampir seperti Baekhyun atau Chanyeol.

" euum tentu! Asal-"

'GREBB'  
Mata kami di manjakan oleh sebuah pelukan manis yang Kai lakukan pada namja yang sempat ku dengar sedang mencari alasan untuk ijin hyungnya bersama Tao, dan tepat saja bibir Kai hampir mencium telinga Kevin. Dan lagi ku rasakan sakit di dadaku, Eli.

" –Kevin harus ikut, kalau tidak aku malas.."

" YAA!"

Kevin berusaha melepas pelukan Kai dan menatapnya kesal namun setelah Kai menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Kevin namja itu berubah menjadi diam dan lihatlah wajah manis nya yang sedang blushing, ah pantas saja Eli tergila-gila dengan namja itu. Tapi, changkaman!  
Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke taman, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika perasaannnya itu kini tidak lebih baik dari Eli. Meski kami tidak begitu akrab namun aku cukup tau jika namja itu menyukai Kai.

Suho

Tidak ada yang ingin ku katakan saat melihat mommyku tersenyum, dia sangat cantik seperti putrid salju. Dia pulang kekorea tadi siang untuk menghadiri reunian bersama teman-temannya dan tentu saja aku akan ikut, aku tidak akan membiarkan Layku tergoda namja atau yeoja lain aeyga dari chingu appa dan eomanya.

" kajja mom!"

" kau semangat sekali, apa karna gara-gara ingin menemui Lay? Perlu mommy lamarkan sekalian?"

" Ya! Mom! Aku masih belum ingin menikah! Dan lagi, Lay belum mau untuk di ajak serius.."

Yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum mencium keningku. Hah begitulah kelakuan dari yeoja yang berumur belasan tahun di atasku itu, selalu membuatku kesal karna menciumku seperti aku ini anak yeoja nya huuh! Well aku namja dan aku cukup tangguh untuk menjaga Layku dan mommy.  
Ku parkirkan mobilku disamping sebuah mobil berini sial sepertinya KR 15 SW, aku ingat dengan pasti siapa pemilik mobil mewah tersebut. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Kriss wu? Namja yang sudah hampir dua bulan mendiami kelas kami. Dan banyak mobil di rumah besar milik keluarga Kim, hem..aku tidak tau banyak tentang keluarga Kim kecuali dari Lay dan dari mommy yang mengatakan mereka chingu lamanya.

" Kibum-ah! "

" ah, anyyeong eoni.."

" kapan kau kembali? Ck, kau tambah cantik.."

Sapa seorang yeoja yang keluar dari sebuah audi kuning, hah! Cukup mengherankan jika mengatakan dia eoma dari Kiseop, karna yang kulihat Kiseop tidak memiliki hobi aneh termasuk menggunakan hal-hal yang mencolok seperti eomanya. Kiseop muncul bersama dengan Dongho dari mobil berwarna silver sederhana dan tersenyum kearah ku dan mommy.

" Suho? Ah, annyeong.."

Suara lembut namjaku membuat perhatianku teralihkan, ku lihat Lay memakai pakaian casual yang biasa seperti yang ku gunakan. Aku dan dia tersenyum melihat kami memakai pakaian yang berwarna senada padahal kami tidak janjian dan itu sukses membuat eoma kiseop dan Dongho meledek kami.

" yang lain sudah di dalam, kajja masuk.."

Rumah megah keluarga Kim sangat ramai dengan parade mobil dan tawa, entah dari para appanim atau dari eomanim semua tertawa menceritakan segala sesuatu yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka.  
Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar, sebenarnya aku ingin bergabung dengan orang tua itu namun aku takut jika rasa keingin tahuanku muncul dan akan membuat mommy bersedih. Ya aku ingin menanyakan siapa daddyku..namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan itu, aku tidak ingin mommy mendengarku menanyakan tentang siapa daddyku, apakah aku anak haram atau apa? Aku takut menyakitinya atau tidak sengaja membuka luka lama dalam dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menanyakan siapa daddy kandungku pada mom, karna dulu saat aku kecil halmoni pernah memintaku untuk tidak menanyakan tentang daddyku pada mom karna akan membuatnya menangis.

" tidak masuk hyung?"

" ah, Kyungsoo..ani, Lay sedang sibuk dengan tamu jadi aku memilih disini. Wae?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan duduk disampingku. Lama kami terdiam, aku merogoh phonselku ternyata pesan dari lay

**From : Unicorn-Lay**

**Chagy, bantu dia bangkit. Aj mengatakan jika ia melihat Kai memperlakukan Kevin dengan mesra. Dan kau tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Membujuk Eli untuk tidak down gara-gara itu. Kyungsoo menyukai Kai dan Eli menyukai Kevin kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua..**

**-Sulay-**

Ku masukkan phonselku dan kembali memandang air yang ada dikolam.

" kau tau,bagaimana dulu aku ingin mencekik si Sehun saat dia dekat-dekat dengan Lay?"

" mwo?"

Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya.

" aku benar-benar putus asa waktu itu, bahkan aku sampai berhenti kesekolah karna enggan melihat kedekatan mereka berdua..humm rasanya menyakitkan,hingga aku berharap bumi bisa menelanku saat itu juga.."

Ku lirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingat dengan kejadian dimana aku patah hati beberapa kali sebelum Lay benar-benar membalas cintaku.

" bahkan meski kami telah pacaran aku belum bisa mengambil hatinya, dia melihat orang lain..dia melihat Aj.."

" A-J?"

Mendapatkan respon dari namja bertubuh pendek ini membuatku tersenyum yah meskipun harus membuka kenangan lama di mana aku harus menceritakan kisah cinta Lay dan Aj, ku pikir tidak apa. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu lembut, ku nikmati jus yang sempat ku bawa tadi.

" ya, Aj..dia menyukai sepupu dari Tao yang notabene adalah dongsaeng tirinya dan dalam hukum itu sah-sah saja karna tidak ada hubungan darah diantara keduanya..aku harus berjuang menahan rasa kecewa dan sakitku saat dia memandang orang lain meski ia di sampingku..putus asa dan terluka sudah ku rasakan hingga tetes darahku..hingga seseorang mengatakan padaku jika ia di berikan kesempatan jatuh cinta pada seseorang, ia tidak akan pernah menyerah hingga maut memisahkan dirinya dari ragannya.."

" hyung.."

Aku mengangguk.  
Ku yakin namja itu mengingat apa yang aku katakan tadi karna kini ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya dan menatapku dengan penuh terima kasih.

" aku ppabo hyung..padahal aku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu tapi kenapa aku menyerah dan bersedih? Hikz.."

" gwacana, sekarang kajja kejar cintamu.."

Dia mengangguk dan menerima uluran tanganku.  
Suasana ramai yang tadi ku tinggalkan dan entah mengapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan suasana para appa dan eomma di ruang tengah, aku melihat Lay dan Tao mematung didepan tangga, aku yakin jika mereka baru membujuk Eli untuk keluar. Lay yang melihatku membelalakkan matanya kaget, aku bingung mengarahkan pandanganku sama seperti pandangan orang-orang.

" Dengarkan aku Kim Ki Bum!"

" mwo? Aiss lepaskan aku Choi Siwon-ssi! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat!"

Ku lihat eoma Kai mencoba mendekati mommy, wae? Mommy terlihat sangat marah dan takut.

" aku tidak ingin berdebat! Aku hanya-hanya ingin minta maaf.."

" ck, minta maaf? Untuk apa? Aiss lepaskan tanganku bodoh!"

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana surai cantik mommyku menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun aku bisa merasakan mommyku menangis, ia menangis di dalam hati. Beruntung hanya tinggal segelintir orang yang masih disana dan semua aku yakin tau apa yang terjadi pada mommyku.

" Ya! Choi Siwon! Berhenti membuat dongsaengku menangis! Sudah cukup kau membuatnya menjadi yeoja paling kejam sekarang kau ingin membuat dongsaengku seperti apa eoh?"

Ucapan mama Xiumin membuatku bingung, ia menyentakkan tangan mommy dan memeluk mommy.

" Chullie noona! Ini urusanku dengannya kau jangan ikut campur!"

Bentak namja bernama Siwon itu, ah aku pernah melihatnya sesekali saat melihat Minho hyung mengencani Taemin. Apa hubungannya dia dengan mommy?. Lagi-lagi aku hanya terpaku melihat bagaimana para orang tua itu berdebat, mereka bahkan tidak melihat bagaimana kami anak-anak mereka masih terpaku di tempat.  
'PLAKK' bunyi sebuah tamparan keras mengiasi ruangan bernuansa krem keluarga Kim. Eoma Xiumin menampar keras namja yang masih berusaha meraih tangan mommy.

" Siwon-ah, kajja kita bicarakan baik-baik.."

" TEUK NOONA! Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!"

'BUGH'  
Sebuah hantaman bogem mentah mendarat di perut namja itu, Kai menatap marah pada namja yang mungkin seumuran dengan appanya.

" jangan pernah sekali-kali kau membentak eomaku! Kalau kau merasa bukan masalah yang pantas kami dengar kenapa kau ada disini dan mengacaukan pertemuan mereka? Kau pikir kami di sini datang untuk mendengarkan teriakanmu? –"

" Kai.."

Taemin hyung menarik dongsaengnya itu keluar, mungkin ia takut jika Kai membuat ulah.  
Namja itu bangun, dan menatap mommy.

" aku.. aku minta maaf membuatmu menjadi eoma yang jahat..tapi itu semua demi kebaikanmu…"

" MWO?! Jadi!"

Kali ini Appa Kai yang meledak, jika appa Kim bersaudara dan Xiumin tidak ada disampingnya mungkin namja itu sudah menghajar namja yang masih menatap mommyku.

" Aborsi adalah jalan terbaik untukmu saat itu, aku – aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istriku yang sedang hamil-"

" Mwo?kau yang memaksa dongsaengku menggugurkan janinnya?! Sungguh kau Choi SIWON! Akan ku bunuh kau!"

'Aborsi?'

" hyung aku tidak punya jalan lain! Aku mencintai Kibum dan tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku dan saat itu aku tidak bisa berfikir lain, istriku sudah hamil tua dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya…"

" CUKUP! Aku tidak ingin dengar!"

Teriak mommy.

" jika anak itu lahir mungkin akan seperti Xiumin..mianhe.."

Mommy menatapku sekilas, dapat ku lihat kesedihan dimatanya. Dia menggeleng kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku. Yang ku dengar tadi seperti mimpi, bahkan jikapun aku bermimpi aku tidak ingin memimpikan ini, aku ingin memimpikan Lay atau liburan bersama mommy..bukan ini..  
Aborsi, kata yang begitu menyakitkan..jadi..

" Kyungsoo pinjam kunci motormu.."

" mwo?"

Aku tidak mendegar perkataan Kyungsoo yang mungkin menatapku bingung. Setelah mendapat kunci motor Kyungsoo aku berjalan lunglai menjauh dari orang-orang disana..

" SuHo!"

Tak ku perdulikan suara panggilan Lay atau anak-anak yang lain yang ku tau aku bnar-benar kacau. Ku cakram keras gas motor Kyungsoo dan melaju bersama angin. Inilah yang membuat halmoni melarangku bertanya tentang daddy? Inilah yang membuat mommy menutup semua kisah percintaannya, karna aku? Karna ia tidak ingin aku lahir?  
'TIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!BRAAAKKKGH'  
Kurasakan bumi seakan berputar dengan sempurna, mommyku mehan sakit selama bertahun-tahun. Sebuah klise perjalananku terangkai kembali saat dimana aku dan mommy liburan, saat aku menggoda Lay dan tiba-tiba semua gelap..

Eli

Sepertinya acara sudah selesai. Sudah sepi, eum jam berapa ini? Masih jam 9..tumben sudah sepi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju belakon kamarku dan AJ barangkali semua berpindah tempat pesta di halaman, tidak ada..aku hanya melihat seseorang dengan pakaian putih simple tengah duduk di taman sebelah pintu keluar.

" Kevin?"

Ku yakinkan pandanganku dan benar, namja itu Kevin. Apa yang ia lakukan disana?  
Apa yang terjadi?kenapa rumahku sepi begini? Tidak ku perdulikan eomaku dan beberapa orang yang masih didalam ruangan itu, kulangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat ke tempat Kevin berada.

" Kevin? Sedang apa kau disini? Acara sudah selesai?"

Kevin hanya mengangguk.

" dimana yang lain?"

" mengejar Suho hyung..sebenarnya tadi aku juga mau ikut tapi mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja.."

" ada apa?"

Dia hanya menggeleng.  
Lama kami terdiam, aku takut memulai pembicaraan dan ingatanku soal ciuman itu membuatku memilih tetap diam menunggunya bicara. Ku lirik jam tanganku sudah hampir 1 jam aku menemaninya di luar dan suhu ini terlalu dingin, ku lihat Kevin masih setia menunggu.

" dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu..aku rasa masih ada bus untuk transportasi.."

" ne?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya imut,ah jika ia terus seperti itu bagaimana aku tidak jatuh dalam genggamannya? Ku rutuki tubuhku yang sedikit menggigil ini, ku akui tadi memang aku sedikit demam efek kemarin malam aku bergadang di balkon.

" eum, aku tidak begitu hafal..ah ini..aku tinggal di apartemen ini..kau bisa menunjukkan padaku jalannya dan aku akan pulang sendiri.."

Dia mengulurkan phonsel nya, dapat ku lihat sebuah foto gedung tinggi. Aku mengangguk mengenali gedung mewah yang ada di phonselnya.

" kajja akan ku antar..eum tidak apa kan jika jalan kaki? Kau lihat sendiri kan? Mobilku dipakai.."

" ttta-pi kau?"

Ku pasang senyum tulus di wajahku yang tampan ini untuk meyakinkannya jika aku tidak apa, ahirnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Di perjalanan kami hanya terdiam, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tapi sepertinya dia sedang khawatir karna terlihat dari wajahnya yang tidak kunjung menampilkan senyumnya. Ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghindari jalannya otakku yang sudah mulai ingin membicarakannya hingga tanpa sadar dia berhenti dari jalannya dan menatapku.

" keke..kau kedinginan..ini.."

Kevin melepas syall nya dan mengalungkannya pada leherku. Dapat ku rasakan bagaimana harum susu vanilla, aku bisa mabuk jika begini. Ku coba untuk melepaskan syall lembut berwarna putih yang kini melingkar dengan rapi di leherku, namun tanganku terjaga saat sebuah sentuhan halus menahan tanganku. Kevin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" gwacana, aku tidak mau Eli sakit karna mengantarku.."

" tapi kau-"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membalik tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkanku.

" kalau Eli tidak mau buang saja..aku tidak membutuhkannya.."

" kau marah? Mian.."

Ku susul dirinya yang sedikit sudah jauh dariku.

" hemm..baiklah kalau kau memaksaku..ku pikir tidak ada salahnya memakai syall berbentuk seperti ikan ini..Cuma jangan salahkan aku jika kau yang sakit, arra!?"

Kevin berbalik dan tersenyum.  
Langkah kami terasa sangat ringan, dia mulai tersenyum dengan sendirinya menceritakan apa yang ia inginkan di dunia ini. Dan aku tau keinginanya adalah sangat sederhana, ia ingin hyungnya bahagia. Kami berjalan pelan dan aneh tidak ku rasakan lelah padahal biasanya aku paling tidak tahan dengan yang namanya jalan kaki apa mungkin karna aku bersama Kevin?

"… pasti sangat sulit untuk Suho hyung menerima kenyataan.."

Ucapnya pelan.  
Ku anggukan kepalaku mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, ya meski aku tidak begitu focus tapi aku merasakan dari dadaku. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana Aj sedang khawatir dia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan khawatirnya yang berlebih dan membaginya denganku mungkin karna ia tidak mau aku terganggu.

" Suho adalah orang yang paling tenang diantara kami..meski kami berbeda umur tapi kami sering main bersama jadi aku tau Suho pasti akan bisa melewati ini.."

" aku harap begitu..karna rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan.."

" Tenang, dia tidak akan sendirian melewati keadaan ini. Masih ada Lay-_ge_, masih ada Tao, aku dan yang lain..tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia lahir, dia adalah teman kami. Dia hyung kami dan yang terpenting dia adalah Suho.."

Kevin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala, ia menangis mendengarku.

" hikzz..aku senang melihatnya hiikzz..aku senang memiliki chingu seperti kalian..hikkz."

_'Chingu?' _

Sedikit tidak rela ia menyebutku chingu, aku ingin yang lain!.  
Ku rasa aku salah mengantarnya, ini jauh dari perkiraanku! Dia tidak mungkin tinggal diapartemen kelasa dunia ini dan tidakkah aku salah mengenali namja berambut coklat ini?

" Kev-"

Kevin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku bingung.

" Annyeongie Kevinie..kau pulang terlambat?"

Seseorang menyapa Kevin.  
Kevin tersenyum membalas sapaan namja yang ku lihat ia seperti security apartemen ini. Ternyata aku tidak mengantarnya di tempat yang salah, buktinya ada orang yang mengenalinya. Ku ikuti langkah Kevin yang berjanji akan mengantarku pulang dan memintaku untuk mengikuti kedalam kawasan apartemen mewah itu. Ku rasakan tubuhku melayang saat melihat ia tersenyum, mungkin saking bahagianya hingga aku tidak mendengar suara merdunya. Dan ku rasa semua gelap.

" ELI!"

Suara merdu Kevin lamat-lamat ku dengar meski sangat pelan ku dengar namun bisa ku rasakan tubuhku benar-benar melayang.

" eum..? ne..tapi Suho hyung tidak apakan? _Gege_ juga jaga diri..eum..eum..nee..gomawo..nado.."

Suara Kevin terdengar merdu di telingaku, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku bermimpi mendengar suara lembut milik seorang yang baru-baru ini ku kenal, seseorang yang entah mengapa membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang lain. Dengan perlahan ku buka mataku yang entah mengapa begitu berat, dan ku lihat seorang namja yang tersenyum dengan liquid bening menempel di sudut matanya.

" Eli! Gwacana? Mana yang sakit? Apa kurang hangat? Akan aku carikan selimut, kau mau berapa? Satu? Dua? Berapa?"

" aiss, kau cerewet sekali.."

Leguhku pelan, ku lihat ia kemudian diam dan menunduk. ' apa aku menyakitinya?'  
Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan dan dapat kurasakan jika ini sangat asing, sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru laut dengan lampu putih yang menerangi.

" aku dimana?"

" semalam kau pingsan, aku bingung mau menghubungi siapa. Tao, Lay-_ge _ tidak bisa dihubungi dan juga aku mendapat kabar jika Suho hyung kecelakaan..jadi .."

" Suho kecelakaan?"

Ku coba bangkit dari tidurku tapi kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Kevin membantuku untuk berbaring lagi.

" berbaringlah dulu, masih terlalu pagi untuk kau bangun.."

Dengan perlahaan ia membenarkan selimutku dan mengompres kepalaku dengan air dingin. Sungguh, jika aku dalam keadaan sehat dan tidak seperti ini aku pasti tidak bisa menahan malu di hadapannya, terlalu lembut, cantik dan sungguh ku akui tubuhku panas..

" Eli, kau kenapa? Wajahmu tambah memerah, padahal semuanya sudah ku lakukan seperti yang _gege_ku katakan.."

" gwacana..jadi kau semalaman menjagaku? Ini sudah jam berapa?"

Ku lihat jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding kamar ini, jam 3 pagi, ku lihat wajahnya yang terlihat lelah masih mencoba mengompres kepalaku.

" ck, sudah sini tidur! Nanti kau bisa seperti Tao jika kau memaksa tidak tidur.."

Ku beranikan menarik tangannya dan 'HUBB' dia jatuh tepat di sampingku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menurutku sangat imut.  
Setelah menggeser tubuhku, ahirnya Kevin bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Cahaya pagi menghiasi hamparan daratan seoul. Kriss merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan, ia melihat Lay masih terjaga didepan ruang ICU yang memisahkan mereka dengan seseorang yang sejak semalam membuat tegang mereka.

" Lay-ge, ini.."

Lay menggeleng saat mendapati Aj menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng untuknya.

" setidaknya kau mencontohkan hal baik untuk dongsaengmu.."

Ucapan dingin Aj membuat Lay mengenyitkan keningnya. Aj memang jarang sekali berbicara padanya dan hanya akan berbicara jika hal itu adalah hal yang dikiranya penting. Lay mengikuti arah pandangan yang Aj tunjukan, tepat disamping Kriss seorang namja tertidur dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

" dia tidak mau makan jika kau belum makan, setidaknya jika kau ingin mati jangan paksa dongsaengmu mengikutimu.."

" Jaeseopie, jangan memperkeruh keadaan!"

Hoon menarik kekasihnya meninggalkan lorong rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya pamitan dengan orang yang ada disana. Chen melirik jam nya dan pamit setelah mengajak Xiumin untuk bersamanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah pulang semalam setelah eoma Baekhyun menelfon mencemaskan anak semata wayangnya. Kiseop sudah pulang sejak subuh bersama Dongho, kini tinggal ada lima orang dilorong rumah sakit yang sedang menunggui hasil operasi.  
Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU yang langsung dihadang oleh 5 namja, dokter bertag name Lee Donghae itu tersenyum perlahan namun masih terdapat kekhawatiran diwajah tampan dari appa Kiseop itu. Kriss dan Kai mendekati Donghae,

" Dia masih kritis, benturan di kepalanya sangat keras sehingga pembulu darah diotaknya pecah. Berdoalah bahwa chingu kalian akan bertahan, setelah ini kalian bisa menungguinya di ruang inapnya namun tidak bisa berkontraksi langsung karna akan ada pembatas untuk pengunjung..sebaiknya kalian pulang saja terlebih dahulu.."

Donghae menepuk pundak Lay perlahan, dan meninggalkan mereka. Namja itu mencoba membuat namja menurut anaknya adalah chingu sekelas di beberapa mata kuliah dan ia juga anak Kibum. Donghae berjalan mencoba menekan sebuah nomor namun tidak ada jawaban.

**To : Bummie  
From : Donghae-oppa**

**Datanglah ke rumah sakit tempat dimana oppa bekerja, anakmu membutuhkanmu..  
Hyukie menunggumu di rumah jika kau tidak tau tempatku bekerja..cepatlah sebelum semua terlambat.**

Lay menatap namja yang berada dalam ruangan yang berlapiskan kaca dengan selang-selang untuk menyambungkan nyawanya, air matanya tidak lagi mengalir namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya saat melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai terbaring tak berdaya.

" – kalian pulanglah..aku masih ingin disini.."

" aku akan menemanimu _ge_!"

Lay menggeleng mendapati ucapan Kyungsoo yang memegang pundaknya. Pandangan Lay tidak teralihkan meski kyungsoo mencengkramnya erat untuk memberikan dukungan.

" Kai, antarkan Kyungsoo ne? dan Kyungie, aku akan berusaha mengganti motormu setelah Suho siuman.."

" _ge!_jangan pikirkan motorku! Aku tidak masalah..aiss, baiklah aku pulang dulu..nanti setelah pulang kuliah aku akan kemari lagi.."

Ucap Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar ruangan.  
Kai masih saja terdiam ditempatnya, ia menatapi sosok Lay yang berbeda. Lay yang amat rapuh saat melihat seorang yang ia cintai tidak berdaya. Lay menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kai.

" paliwa, Ku mohon antarkan Kyungsoo dan bicara pada Kriss diluar untuk membawa Tao pulang, aku akan baik-baik saja.."

" huuf baiklah, jika ada apa-apa panggil aku atau yang lainnya.."

Setelah Kai menutup pintu terdengar isakan lirih menghiasi ruangan, Kai tersenyum dan menggeleng kearah kriss yang menatap bingung dengan isakan yang ia dengar diluar.

" antarkan dia pulang hyung, kita biarkan Lay-_ge_ menemani Suho hyung sendiri. Mereka butuh sendiri.."

" baiklah aku juga perlu menghawatirkan Kevin, dia ku tinggal begitu saja dan sekarang dia bersama Eli di rumah. Bisa bantu untuk memindahkan dia?"

Kai mengangguk dan memindahkan tubuh Tao keatas punggung Kriss.  
Kriss menguap sesekali saat menyetir, ia benar-benar lelah setelah semalaman berjaga dan sepertinya dia menemukan tempat yang biasanya Kevin tunjukan. Sebuah warung makan pinggir jalan yang menjual aneka makanan hangat. Dengan senyum ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan warung tenda tersebut.

" berikan aku dua.."

Saat menunggu pesanannya matang Kriss melihat Tao yang sepertinya sudah bangun sedang memandang bingung kesegala arah dimobilnya, Kriss tersenyum teringat bukan hanya dia yang butuh makanan.

" 2 lagi dengan bungkus berbeda.."

Tao mengerjap bingung karna berada ditempat asing.

" seharusnya aku ada di RS bersama Lay-_ge_ dan kenapa aku disini? Apa aku diculik?"

'CKLEK' suara pintu mobil dibuka menghentikan lamunan Tao, mata panda Tao menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" kau sudah bangun? Ah ini, makanlah aku tau kau lapar.."

" eh?"

Kriss tidak menghiraukan kebingungan Tao dan hanya melirik Tao yang duduk disampingnya dengan kaca spion. Tidak sadar sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat tingkah Tao yang kebingungan atau sedang salah tingkah.  
Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membatu saat di perjalanan pulang, Kai benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu. Sedangkan Kai, Kai sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat bersama Kyungsoo dnegan jarak sedekat sekarang.

" jam 7, kita ada kuliah jam 9..mau sekalian berangkat?"

" eh? Mungkin setelah mandi dan sarapan.."

" ooh.."

Suasana rumah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu damai dimana Kyuhyun sedang menyiram tanaman kesayangan milik Sungmin. Melihat sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya Kyuhyun memasang wajah yang sedikit dibuat datar, ia tau siapa yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk. Kai yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum,

" kau tidak ingin menceritakan kemana kau membawa anakku Kim Jong In?"

" Appa! Aku sudah bilang kemarin aku di rumah sakit-"

Kai mengangguk dan turun dari mobilnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas. Ia dan Kyuhyun sering bertengkar saat Kyuhyun berkunjung kerumahnya dan menganggap Kyuhyun adalah hyungnya dan juga musuhnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya meleguh takut dan berlari kerumahnya mencoba mencari eomanya yang sudah pasti bisa meredakan amarah dari Cho Kyuhyun.

" eoma! Palliwa! Appa sedang marah-marah!"

" Mwo? Siapa yang dimarahi Kyuhyun?"

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyungsoo menarik tangan eomanya itu keluar. Dan betapa kagetnya saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Kai sedang tertawa sambil berangkulan.

" ah, chagy..wae? ah iya- JongIn akan sarapan bersama disini.."

" senangnya..kajja JongIn.."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan dirumahnya.  
Sungmin tersenyum tau apa yang sedang anknya pikirkan, ia mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan menyuruhnya mandi.  
Tao terus memandangi Kriss yang sedang sibuk menyetir, namun ia tidak sadar jika Krisspun sering melirik kearah Tao. Kriss tersenyum simpul saat melihat bagaimana pipi Tao merona, ia tidak begitu tau namun yang ia lihat pipi Tao merona setelah beberapa lama memandanginya. Rumah keluarga Kim terasa sangan lengang, Aj yang baru saja tiba turun dari mobilnya dan mengangguk pada Kriss dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" mau mampir?"

" aniya, dongsaengku pasti sedang menungguku.."

" ah, mianhe..gomawo.."

Kriss hanya mengangguk dan pamit meninggalkan Tao.  
Apartemen Kriss terlihat masih sangat sepi, setelah memencet beberapa kali tidak mendapatkan jawaban Kriss membuka mengetikkan password dan pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Tidak ada tanda jika Kevin sudah bangun atau sudah meninggalkan rumah karna ruangan sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tersenyum meletakkan makanan yang ia beli beranjak kekamar Kevin, namun tidak menemukan namja manis itu disana. Otaknya berpikir sedikit keras berjalan menuju kamar tamu, dan benar dugaannya dongsaengnya masih tertidur lelap dengan memeluk seorang namja yang masih menenakan kompesan di keningnya. Dengan jail ia memfoto mereka dan berjalan kembali kearah makanan yang ia bawa.  
Eli terbangun saat merasakan sesak didadanya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati seseorang sedang meringkuk memeluk perutnya.

" Kevin?"

Masih tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat Eli memandangi Kevin yang masih tertidur menghadapnya dan kini sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Perlahan Eli mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kevin dan mencium bibir pink dihadapannya.

" eughh.."

Legukan Kevin membuat Eli kaget dan terburu-buru menjauhkan wajahnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

" hoaammpp, jam berapa?"

Kevin meraba-raba phonsel putih yang ada di sampingnya. Matanya mencoba melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15 KST, ia menguap kecil lalu bangkit dari tidurnya ia menoleh ke Eli dan meraba kening Eli. Kevin tidak tau gemuruh apa yang sedang Eli rasakan saat tangannya menyentuh kening dan leher Eli.

" huuftt mendingan..eh pesan? _gege_?"

**From : Kevin****_ ge's_****  
To : Baby fishy Dragon's**

**Heem.. ****_gege_**** sudah membelikan sarapan untuk kalian berdua, ajak dia sarapan dan setelah itu antar dia pulang, ****_gege_**** lelah..ah setelah mengantarnya pulang mampirlah ke took bunga untuk mengambil pesananku..nanti siang aku akan mengajakmu pergi ketempat daddy dan mommy pertama kali bertemu..**

**Tidur nyenyak eoh? Memanfaatkan keadaan, baby fishy dragon ****_gege_**** pintar eoh? Ternyata agresif juga, Hum cukup tau aja..**

Kevin membulatkan matanya saat mengklik foto yang Kriss kirimkan. Foto dimana ia dan Eli sedang tidur dengan pose Kevin mendekap erat Eli.

" _GEGE_!"

Di kamarnya Kriss yang mendengar teriakan Kevin terkekeh perlahan dan mencoba masuk kea lam mimpinya lagi.  
Xiumin menatap yeoja cantik yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" Xiumin, ada apa memandangi mama seperti itu?"

Tanya seorang namja berparas tampan sambil mnyeruput coffenya. Xiumin hanya menggeleng tidak perduli pada namja yang ia panggil papa itu, namja bermarga Tan itu hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada yeoja cantik yang masih setia mengacuhkan pandangannya.

" maaa.."

" Tan Hangeng, kenapa makin lama Xiumin sepertimu sih?"

Ucap yeoja cantik itu sambil memandang dua namja yang berbeda umur itu. Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan Koran yang sedang ia baca.

" bukannya Xiumin sama sepertimu saat kau sedang merajuk chulli-ah?"

Chullie menatap namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu kesal, berganti dengan menatap anak semata wayangnya yang masih setia dengan tatapan tidak perduli dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Ahirnya Chullie menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Hangeng dan menghadan Xiumin.

" benar..Jongmyun adalah anak yang keparat itu ingin Kibum gugurkan.."

" jinca?"

Xiumin menatap wajah mamanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" ne. tapi bukan Kibum jika ia tidak bertahan..dia tetap bertahan dan memilih melarikan diri agar Kanginie tidak menanyainya siapa appa dari janin yang Kibum kandung , ia tidak ingin Kangin menghajar orang yang mungkin masih sangat ia cintai itu. Dia menghindar dari terror Siwon yang terus menerus memintanya untuk menggugurkan janinnya, kau tau bagaimana emosiku memuncak? Siwon bahkan mengajaknya menemui dokter handal untuk menggugurkan janin tidak bersalah itu. Hingga Kibum tidak tahan karna setiap hari Siwon datang menemuinya untuk mengajaknya aborsi, Kibum mengikuti kemauannya untuk pergi keseorang dokter. Dokter itu adalah Wu Yi Xhang, dia adalah suami dari eoni angkatku..Woo Minhyun, aku meminta Wu Xhang untuk berpura-pura menggugurkan janin milik Kibum dan betapa aku ingin membunuh namja bernama Choi Siwon itu saat dia mencium Kibum dan berterimakasih karna telah menggugurkan buah cinta mereka..seberapa besarnya cinta Kibum pada Siwon, ia akan lebih mencintai darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia menggeleng dengan tangis yang menghiasi pipinya dan memelukku di rumah, ia menangis merasa ia benar-benar bodoh percaya dengan janji manis Choi Siwon.."

" kasihan Suho.."

Hangeng mengusap pelan punggung Chullie yang kini mulai bergetar.

" ma, apa kau tau dimana imo?"

" papa sudah mencarinya keseluruh penjuru kota semalam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya menampakkan wajahnya..wae? apa Joonmyun mencarinya?"

Xiumin menggeleng.

" Lay mengatakan jika mungkin Suho tidak memiliki waktu lama.."

" MWO?! KIM MIN SEOK! Apayang terjadi pada sepupumu?!"

Xiumin yang sudah mendengar ucapan tegas dari yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan mata elang yang ingin menerkam seluruh tubuhnya itu menggeleng dan menangis.

" apa mama tidak membaca pesanku semalam? Aku menunggu mama atau papa untuk datang ke RS tempat dimana Suho dilarikan? Aiss, bodohnya aku member kalian pesan. beruntung Suho memiliki namjachingu seperti Lay yang selalu siap kapanpun disampingnya..cih, aku sebagai sepupunya merasa tidak berguna!"

'BRAKK'  
Hangeng membiarkan Xiumin yang emosi meninggalkan rumah mereka, dan kini merengkuh Chullie yang memandangi phonselnya. Perlahan Chullie membuka phonsel flip yang sejak semalam ia matikan karna Siwon terus menghubunginya, dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat berapa panggilan dari Xiumin yang ia abaikan bahkan ia reject. Chulli membuka pesan dari Xiumin.

01.00 KST

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Kalian tidak datang? Apa kalian masih mempermasalahkan hal yang telah terjadi? **

Chullie terisak membaca pesan singkat yang begitu dingin dari Xiumin.

00.45 KST

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Siapa yang harus ku hubungi? Suho butuh penanganan segera!**

10.45 KST

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Maaa! Paaa! Cepat datang kerumah sakit seoul! Dan katakan pada IMO kalau Suho membutuhkan penanganan segera! Palliwa! Sebelum semuanya terlambat..**

10.05

**From : Baby Xiumin  
To : Mama & Papa **

**Suho kecelakaan, kami menemukannya dalam keadaan Kritis. Palliwa ke RS seoul, tidak ada orang dewasa disini!**

Hangeng mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chullie mencoba menghangatkan istrinya itu.  
Kiseop memakan sarapannya dengan perlahan sambil menunggu seorang yeoja yang masih mengoceh di belakangnya.

" pokoknya kau harus menyelamatkan Suho! Demi Kibum.."

Begitulah yang selalu ia katakan sejak beberapa waktu lalu bertelefon ria bersama seseorang yang sangat ia yakini sebagai appanya.  
Kiseop melirik seorang namja imut yang sedang menikmati hidangan dari eomanya dengan senangnya.

" pelan-pelan.."

" ne, eum hyung..setelah kuliah kita ketempat Suho hyung ne?"

Kiseop mengangguk.  
Hyukie yang telah menyudahi acara kencannya dengan suaminya duduk di sebelah Dongho dan menggoda Dongho.

" chagy kalian nanti mau kencan eoh?"

" aniya ajumma, hanya menjenguk Suho hyung wae?"

" bagaimana kalau Kissipie mengajakmu kencan dulu..?"

Dongho menghentikan makannya dan menatap sekilas kearah Kiseop yang sedang mendeathglare orang tuanya itu. Dongho kemudian menggeleng dan meneruskan kembali acara makannya, Kiseop seakan tidak percaya. Bahkan sebelum mengajak sudah tertolak.

" Kissipie hyung bukan orang yang akan mengajakku berkencan, dia orang yang selalu membawaku tanpa mengajakku..hehe"

" nah! Itu benar eoma, jadi jangan pernah menggoda baby donghoku!"

Hyukie terkekeh dan tersenyum kearah Dongho.

" ciee, baby Donghoku..ckckck anak muda jaman sekarang.. jadi kalian telah resmi ni?"

" maksud ajumma?"

Kiseop benar-benar menahan geram karna Hyukie masih senang menggoda Dongho yang masih sangat polos. Hanya beberapa kata yang membuat Kiseop senang saat mendengar apa yang DOngho katakan selebihnya adalah jawaban amat polos yang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik Dongho.

" pacaran..sebagai kekasih,,,hemm?"

" kami tidak pacaran.."

Ucapan Dongho benar-benar menghilangkan mood Kiseop untuk makan, memang selama ini dia dan Dongho tidak pacaran dan tidak memiliki hub apapun. Dongho melirik kearah meja Kiseop dan mendapati Kiseop hanya memandangi makanan yang ada dipiringnya.  
' Apa aku salah menjawab?' batin Dongho. Ia melihatt mood Kiseop benar-benar jelek.

" tidak pacaran ya..?"

Hyukie melirik anaknya hati-hati.

" kami memang tidak berpacaran..tapi kata Hyung kami akan menikah..ya tidak hyung?"

" Ya..eh?!"

Ekspresi Kiseop berubah menjadi kaget saat mendengar dengan santai Dongho mengatakan mereka akan menikah, sedangkan tadi ia mengatakan tidak berpacaran dan sukses membuat Kiseop enggan makan. Hyukie menatap sweetdrob kearah keduanya.

" ah, Hyung..nanti kau akan mengajakku menjenguk Suho hyungkan? Aku ingin memwabawakan beberapa pakaian.."

Ucap Dongho yang mengalihkan perhatian tanpa ijin dari yang lain. Kiseop yang sebenarnya masih ingin minta penjelasan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar oermintaan Dongho. Ia tau bagaimana tampang inonsent Dongho saat mengalihkan pertanyaan.  
Hyukie memandang Dongho yang kini menghentikan makannya dan menampilkan wajah sendu.

" Suho hyung benar-benar beruntung memiliki Lay-_ge_.."

Kevin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah. Ia turun ingin membantu Eli namun Eli hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" eomaa.."

Teriak Eli.  
Semua yang berada di ruang makan menoleh. Kevin mengangguk dan mengekor Eli yang berjalan riang menuju keluarganya. Yesung menggeleng menatap anak tertuanya itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja manis yang masih mengekor di belakang Eli. Aj dan Tao tersenyum pada Kevin dan mengajak keduanya duduk.

" ah, aniya..aku harus pulang, aku kesini hanya ingin minta maaf karna membiarkan Eli tidur di rumahku, dan membuatnya demam karna mengantarku..mianhe.."

Wookie mendudukkan Kevin di kursi yang biasanya Lay duduki disamping Tao.

" kau sarapan dulu bersama kami, baru kami maafkan.."

Ucap Wookie, yang dibuat seserius mungkin.  
Kevin hanya menurut permintaan Wookie, ia melihat kearah Tao yang mengangguk hingga ahirnya ia ikut larut dalam keluarga Wookie. Eli tersenyum memandangi Kevin yang sibuk menanyakan kabar Suho pada Tao, bagaimana ekspresi yang Kevin buat tergambar jelas di mata Eli. Aj hanya menggeleng,

_Kau ingin appamu menjadikanmu sarapan? Eli-ya?-_ **Aj**

Eli mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Aj tidak terima.

_Appa melihatmu menatapi namja di samping Tao tanpa berkedip,jadi semoga saja kau tidak berahir menjadi pelengkap sup kura-kuranya.. _**–Aj**

" Wookie, mianhe aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke RS. Yoochun menyuruhku ke Jeju.."

" gwacana, aku bisa minta antar Eli, ah tidak aku akan naik taksi saja.."

" aku akan mengantarmu eoma.."

Ucap Eli pelan, Wookie menatap Eli dan menggeleng.

" kau tetap di rumah dan istirahat. Tao-er nanti kau bersama Aj ne?"

Tao mengangguk.

" ajumma, aku bisa mengantarmu sekalian aku ingin pulang juga. _Gege_ ku sudah menunggu.."

" jinca? Ah baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap.."

Wookie langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.  
Kevin duduk-duduk diteras depan rumah keluarga Kim sambil tersenyum mengamati mobil berwarna Hitam dengan gambar nyala api merah untuk mengurangi bosan karna menunggu Wookie yang masih sibuk berdandan. Tao yang sudah siap pergi dan sedang menunggu Aj menatap bingung kearah mobil yang sedang Kevin pandangi.

_Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, sepertinya memang mobil ini tidak limited edition.._

Batin Tao.

" mobilmu bagus, kau memodif sendiri?"

"ani, ini bukan milikku. Aku tidak menemukan kunci mobilku jadi aku pinjam kunci milik kriss-_ge_..hehe"

Tao menatap Kevin tidak percaya.  
Kini keduanya duduk diam membiarkan suasana pagi menyelimuti, Tao sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang bagaimana Kriss bisa kenal dengan namja manis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Tao meraba dadanya yang sedikit sakit. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal yang begitu membingungkan tentang hal berbau namja berambut coklat yang baru beberapa bulan ia temui. Tao melirik phonsel Kevin yang bergetar, terlihat dengan jelas foto Kriss di phonsel putih milik Kevin. Kedua matanya sedikit memanas namun berusaha ditahan dengan menarik lengan jaket Kevin.

" phonselmu bergetar.."

" eh?"

Tao mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah HP Kevin yang sedang bergetar disampingnya. Kevin tersenyum mengangguk menerima telp yang masuk.

" Kevin imnida.."

_" tidak ada basa-basi, kalian berkencan? Ingat kita janjian jam 10.."_

Suara di seberang line telephone terdengar begitu lirih di telinga Tao, namun cukup untuk namja panda itu tersenyum miris. Tao menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tanah seakan tanah yang ia pijaki lebih indah. Kevin mendengus kesal,

" aku marah dengan _gege_!"

_" aiss, baiklah mianhe Kevin-ah.."_

" _gege_ jahat!"

_" ne, Wo Ai Ni Kevin-Wu kau puas?"_

" _gege _ jelek!"

'PIP' Kevin mematikan phonselnya dan tersenyum senang dapat memperdayai hyung satu-satunya itu. Kevin menatap Tao yang masih sibuk menelusuri keganjilan tanah yang dipijakinya.  
Dua namja manis itu masih saja sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri menunggu orang-orang yang mereka tunggu dengan sabar.

" Tao.."

" hemm"

" pernah merasakan perasaan tidak jelas saat bertemu atau berdekatan dengan orang lain?"

Tao kaget, ia langsung menatap Kevin yang kini tengah mengarahkan pandangannya kearah langit. Kevin tidak melihat bagaimana reaksi Tao karna sibuk membayangkan saat dirinya bersama seseorang yang berhasil membuat dirinya tidak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali orang itu.

" molla, kau?"

" nado..tapi ahir-ahir ini saat aku bertemu orang itu dadaku terasa sakit, senang, eumm pokoknya aneh.."

" kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Nugu?"

Kevin tetap diam.

" sepertinya begitu..hehe.."

" apa dengan Kri-"

" Kevin-ah, mianhe ajumma lama.."

Suara Wookie memotong ucapan Tao, Kevin berdiri dan tersenyum kearah yeoja munngil yang berjalan kearahnya.  
Tao menatap sedih kearah perginya mobil hitam yang hilang di pertingungan gerbang milik keluarga Kim. Entah apa yang ia rasakan hingga air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Aj yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi Tao.

Lay terus memandangi Suho yang berbaring lemah di dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari kaca transparent.

" Suho-ah..bertahanlah..jebal.."

Gumannya lirih.

Lay

Suho, dia terlihat begitu menderita dengan selang-selang yang menempel di hampir setiap tubuhnya. Dia Nampak jelek dengan wajah pucat kusamnya..  
Air mataku terus mengalir, tidak ingin berhenti. Aku tidak menyukai ini, ia Nampak begitu rapuh dan yang bia aku lakukan hanya menangis sambil memandanginya yang tidak berdaya. Aku tidak pernah tau jika melihatnya seperti itu akan membuat dadaku terasa sakit jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat mengetahui namja yang ku sukai berpacaran dengan orang lain. Sebelum ini aku hanya menganggap namja yang berstatus namjachinguku itu adalah chingu, bukan orang yang aku cintai atau orang yang aku suka. Bahkan di saat aku bersamanya aku memikirkan orang lain yang aku tahu pasti melukai hatinya dan aku sengaja melakukan itu karna aku tidak tau perasaanku sendiri untuknya. Aku menabur garam di atas luka hidupnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana ia dengan keluarganya, aku tidak tau perasaannya, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Aku menyesal..

" Lay-ah.."

Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah suara yang menyapaku, seorang yeoja dan namja tersenyum mendekatiku. Teuk ajumma dan Kangin ajussi.

" gomawo karna kau menjaga keponakanku dengan baik.."

Ucapan Kangin ajussi membuatku ingin menangis dan menjerit, mereka salah!

" gomawo karna kau peduli pada Jongmyun kami..hikzz Jongmyun beruntung mendapatkan orang special sepertimu.."

Tambah Teuk ajumma yang kini tersenyum lembut sambil menyeka air mata dipipiku. Mereka salah! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan Suho, aku tidak pernah perduli pada namja itu dan aku tau bukan Suho yang beruntung mendapatkanku namun aku yang beruntung dia memilihku. Aku semakin terisak mengingat semua yang Suho lakukan untukku. Saat aku kecelakaan dan membutuhkan donor dia memberikan salah satu ginjalnya untukku padahal saat itu aku baru saja menolaknya dan memakinya untuk menjauhiku. Suho begitu mengerti diriku sampai detail, semua tentangku ia tau hingga aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia menyelidiki tentangku.

" Kau bergantilah, aku membawakanmu pakaian.. Kata Kai ini milik mu.."

" ta-"

Kangin ajussi mengangguk pertanda ia tidak ingin di bantah.

" Kami akan menjaganya..mandilah, Teukie sudah membawakan makanan untuk kau sarapan.."

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Ku guyur tubuhku tanpa melepas pakaian yang ku kenakan, sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan gerakan lain meski hanya untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari noda darah Suho yang tidak sengaja menempel saat aku membawanya.  
Setelah merasa cukup ku keringkan tubuhku dengan handuk dan berjalan menuju cermin tempat baju gantiku ku letakkan, beruntung aku menggunakan ruangan VIP jadi kamar mandinya tidaklah sempit. Ku buka bungkusan coklat yang Teukie ajumma berikan. Sedikit bingung saat mendengar Kai mengatakan ini milikku, padahal ia dan aku tidak dekat. Atau mungkin milik Tao?  
Mata ku terbuka lebar saat melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin, dapat ku lihat kaos yang ku gunakan. Sebuah kaos biru dengan desain sederhana yang bertuliskan huruf hangul dan mandarin.  
' Zhang Yi Xing! Wo Ai Ni!' begitu tulisan mandarin yang bisa ku baca, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun aku mulai membaca tulisan hangul, perlu wakttu yang cukup lama karna aku belum begitu fasih membaca tulisan Hangul dan lagi ini sangat sulit karna di buat graffiti.  
' Lay adalah kekasih Suho! Dan hanya di ciptakan untuk Suho, bukan yang lain dan juga sebaliknya Suho adalah kekasih Lay! Dan hanya diciptakan untuk Lay!'  
Hatiku merasa sangat sakit, membaca ini. Kenapa aku baru menyadari jika cinta Suho benar-benar tulus, kenapa disaat ia berada di tepi jurang hidupnya baru aku menyadarinya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Suho mengejarku dengan senyum lembut miliknya.

**Flashback **

_" Lay-ah! Changkaman!"_

_" ais, apa lagi sih? Aku sibuk!"_

_Bukan Suho jika ia menyerah untuk mengikuti namja manis yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengejar Lay dan berhenti di hadapan Lay dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi merasa benar-benar terganggu oleh Suho._

_" aku membuatnya semalaman, aku ingin kita memakainya saat kencan pertama.."_

_Ucap Suho lembut sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat kearah Lay, sedangkan namja manis di hadapannya hanya menatap enggan dengan pandangan –apa-ini?-  
Suho tidak menggubris pandangan Lay dan masih tersenyum meraih tangan Lay untuk menerima pemberiannya._

_" – sebuah kaos yang aku buat untuk kita berdua, kau kan sudah menerimaku ja-"_

_Ucapan Suho tercekat saat Lay menerima bungkusan coklat itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Lay tidak memperdulikan pandangan kecewa yang terpancar jelas di wajah Suho._

_" lalu? Kau ingin aku memakai pakaian yang sama sepertimu? Aku menerimamu karna aku kasihan, kau mengertikan? K-A-S-I-H-A-N, apa aku perlu menuliskan besar-besar pada madding agar kau bisa melihatnya? Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap orang yang sombong dank au perlu tau, kau hanya PELARIANKU karna namja yang ku cintai menjadi milik orang lain , apa kau sudah mengerti? Kim Jong Myun? Dan itu-"_

_Lay menunjuk tempat sampah tempat ia membuang bungkusan milik Suho. _

_" pantas ada disana.."_

_Tidak perduli bagaimana raut wajah Suho, Lay berlalu mengejar seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang bersama Suho.  
Sedangkan Suho? Ia tersenyum menyimpan sakit hatinya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat ia mematung._

**Flasback END**

Aku menangis membekap erat kaus yang sempat ku lepas itu. Aku menyesal sungguh menyesal..

" mianhe Suho-ya..mian.."

Ucapku lirih.  
Setelah bisa menahan air mataku agar tidak lagi terjatuh aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Teukie Ajumma sedang menenangkan seseorang yang aku tau dia adalah Chulli ajumma, mamanya Xiumin. Keduanya melepas pelukan dan tersenyum kearahku.

" Lay-er..gomawo-gomawo..mianhe..jeongmal mianhe.."

Chullie ajumma memelukku erat. Entahlah apa yang membuat mama Xiumin ini memelukku erat, seingatku terahir bertemu dengannya ia menatapku sinis seakan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Xiumin pernah bercerita jika mamanya ini tidak menyukaiku karna membuat Suho hidup dengan satu ginjal dan itu karna Suho mendonorkan miliknya untuk menolongku..  
Tidak lama kemudian Dokter Donghae atau appa Kiseop keluar dari ruangan kaca yang memisahkan kami dengan Suho, ia tersenyum.

" Lay-ah, masuklah..Jongmyun menyebutmu dalam tidurnya..ia sadar.."

" Jinca?!"

Ucapku dan dua yeoja paruh baya itu besamaan. Donghae ajussi mengangguk dan menepuk kepalaku lembut.

" ia mendengar doamu.."

" gomawo..gomawo.."

Aku menangis melorot kelantai hingga Chullie dan Teukie ajumma memelukku erat, mereka menangis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Saat sadar aku boleh menjenguk Suho ku aku langsung berdiri dan masuk kedalam ruang kaca tersebut. Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terus mengusikku hingga aku bisa merasakan deru nafas perlahan milik Suho. Ku genggam perlahan tangan Suho, seakan tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya takut jika aku semakin menyakitinya.

" Lay…sssshhh…Lay…ssssshh.."

" aku disini, aku disini chagy.."

Ku sahuti ucapannya yang terus memanggil namaku, ku cium tangannya perlahan mencoba menyalurkan kekuatanku lewat ciuman itu.  
Beberapa jam setelah aku didalam tiba-tiba aku merasakan jari-jari tangan Suho bergerak membalas tautan tanganku, ku lihat matanya mencoba mengerjap. Air mataku jatuh saking aku senangnya melihat ia melihat kearahku yang kini tengah berusaha memencet tombol untuk dokter dan menghapus air mataku. Suho menatapku lemah, aku melihat bagaimana mata teduh itu terlihat begitu sedih dan sakit.

" Lay.."

" aku disini..jeongmal gomawo..gomawoo.."

Suho tidak melepas tautan tangan kami saat Dokter menyuruhku keluar kaarna ingin memeriksanya, dengan terpaksa Donghae ajussi membiarkanku tetap tinggal bersama Suho. Setelah memeriksa Suho Dokter itu keluar dan ku lihat ia berbicara pada Teukie dan Chullie ajumma.  
Suho menatapku dalam, mungkin ia telah melihat sesuatu yang ku pakai. Ia tersenyum..

" harusnya..ssshh.. kau..sssshh ..tidak…ssssh..memakai…ssssshh..itu.."

" mianhe, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..Suho-ah mianhe.."

Ia masih bisa tersenyum dalam tubuh lemahnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan kini terjatuh di tangannya, dengan lembut ia mengusap air mata yang membanjiriku dengan tangan lemahnya.

" su—dah—ulji-ma "

Aku pun mengangguk dan mencoba menahan tangisku, mencoba untuk tegar dihadapannya.

" Lay—ak—ku—bu—kanlah—orang—yang—di-ingin—kan, a—kku—ing-in—menye—rah. Ti—dak—ada—yang—meng—ing-in-kan-kku—lahir-,-akk—ku —ti—dak—di-i-ngin-kan—sia—ppapun—"

" APA yang kau bicarkan eoh?! Jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu! Istirahatlah!"

Pekikku.  
Air mataku mengalir lagi, membuat aliran di kedua pipiku. Apa yang Suho katakan? Bukan itu yang aku mau, aku tau ia kecewa namun ia tidak sediri.  
Ingatanku melayang saat sebelum Suho kecelakaan, saat dimana seseorang mengatakan pada Kibum eoma bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dengan menyuruh Kibum ajumma menggugurkan bayinya membuat hatiku sakit. Aku yakin yang Siwon ajussi maksud adalah janin saat Suho masih dalam kandungan karna ia membawa-bawa jika janin itu masih hidup dia akan tumbuh seusia Xiumin dan semua yang ada disana termasuk Suho pasti akan langsung tau jika yang Siwon ajussi maksud itu Suho.

" Lay—ting—gal-kan—aa—kku,-mi-mian—selama—in-ni—se—l alu—menem—pel—pa-da—mu—ak-ku—yang –ti-dak—tahu—dir-ri—meng-ing-in—kan-mu—se-ka—rang— ak-ku—ti—dak—me—mili-ki—ke-bera-nian—un—tuk—men-de —kati-mu!—go-ma—wo—kar-na—telah—sa-bar—menu-nunggu -ku—je-rah—a-kku—tak—pa-ppan-tas—un-tuk-mu—mi-an.. "

" Kau bicara apa eoh?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Cepat sembuh dan katakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

Ucapku, aku beranjak pergi sebelumnya aku menatapnya sekilas. Ia menangis, Suhoku menangis..  
Ku tutup pintu kamar kaca itu dan segera berlari mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Teukie dan Chullie ajumma. Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar dengan jelas ia mengatakan menyerah pada hidupnya, menyerah padaku. Apa aku terlalu kejam padanya dulu? Apa dia lelah dengan sifat kekanakanku?


End file.
